


Say Cheese

by ominousrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Emma Swan wasn’t the carry a photograph in your wallet type. Growing up not having someone you wanted to hold close will do that to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> musical prompt from nothingimpossibleonlyimprobable on tumblr - fic inspired by Picture This by Blondie

Emma Swan wasn’t the carry a photograph in your wallet type. Growing up not having someone you wanted to hold close will do that to you.

Sure she had some photographs kicking around. Photos of her and Henry and ones of her mom and dad adorned her bedside table.That one polaroid of her and Neal dwelt in a shoebox along with the rest of her adolescence. But she had never felt the need to carry one on her person. 

Two weeks after returning home from the Underworld and Emma couldn’t stop staring at the empty window of plastic, imagining Killian’s face against a backdrop of tan leather.

Photos on her phone were usually blurry and far less tangible. Half the time all it took was a cocked eyebrow for Emma to turn her attention to the more pressing matter of giving him a real reason to raise it. 

A quick adventure to a strip mall one lazy Sunday afternoon and the quest to find a photo booth was over.

“You want me to get in there?” Killian eyed the closet-sized, violent pink booth with suspicion. 

“I’ll be getting in with you.”

“Well why didn’t you say so, Swan?”

Snuggling up to her true love was definitely a fortunate side-effect of trying to capture his scruffy mug on film Emma thought, stifling a giggle as he smoothed an errant hair down with his hook. 

“Say cheese.”

“Beg your pardon, love? I wouldn’t have thought I bore any resemblance to Mr. Smee.”

A flash and the result was Killian looking as indignant as Emma looked confused.

“What? No, it’s just a figure of speech.”

“Did you want to go to Granny’s for a grilled cheese after this, then?”

“No! Well maybe but it’s meant to make you smile.”

“I can think of many things you could do to elicit a smile from me, love.”

The second flash managed to get a distinctly indecent smirk from Killian juxtaposed with Emma rolling her eyes.

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“You’re the one who wanted to get me in confined space, love.”

The third flash and Emma’s bemused as Killian places a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I love you, despite the fact that you’re utterly ridiculous.” Emma admitted to herself she loved him a bit _because_ he was ridiculous. 

Flash number four was the keeper, Killian’s grin as wide as she’d ever seen it.

“I love you too, Swan.”


End file.
